


Candlelight

by CrystalKrone



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKrone/pseuds/CrystalKrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So close to him like this, she could hear his heartbeat loud and strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this quick drabble-ish thing to my Tumblr, but wanted to archive it here for safety reasons. I pretty much live for Ingway/Mercedes fluff.

The evening was chilly, but he was warm. Curled under soft blankets and resting her head on his chest, the Fairy Queen found herself in a state of gentle bliss. Knees bending and toes curling, she giggled softly when a set of calloused fingers ran gently through the sunshine of her hair, the braids undone and locks cascading over him, the pillows, the mattress. A chuckle sounded in her ears and she sighed, snuggling a bit deeper into him while gazing at him lovingly.

The room was dark and lit only by a single candle. Its flame danced and flickered, casting shadows stained with color by the transparency of the flowers and leaves. The glow lit up his face warmly and added a deeper glint to his violet eyes than anyone had known. Mesmerized, the girl lightly touched his cheek and tilted her head, a few strands of hair falling into her red eyes. He brushed them away and tilted her chin up, a smile curving on his lips.

“Something the matter, Queen Mercedes?” He asked softly. A shade of red dusted the fairy’s cheeks and she looked away.

“N-no. Go to sleep, Ingway. The party ended hours ago.”

She thought she heard him snicker and pouted mightily before kissing his cheek. He returned the favor with a light kiss on her forehead before rolling over and sheltering her in his arms. So close to him like this, she could hear his heartbeat loud and strong.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She nuzzled into his neck, muttering a quiet “I love you” before closing her eyes and drifting into a world of dreams. Ingway whispered a spell and the candle flickered out, sending the room into darkness. He too was soon asleep.


End file.
